The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a water cannon which selectively operates in pulsed and continuous flow modes. The present invention also relates to a turret for use in a water cannon.
Water cannons capable of firing in a pulsed mode are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3.712,543 (Clipp), U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,819 (Hall), U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,256 (Hobson), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,637 (Pater).